Once Upon a Lunch Time
by Tsukasa Hayashi
Summary: Lunch time seems like the usual for both Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuka, but unexpected things happen. ONESHOT. ShizuIza. Partial AU...I guess. Fem!Shizuo alert.


Setting: Raijin Gakuen

Pairing: Izaya x Fem!Shizuo

Summary: Lunch time seems like the usual for both Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuka, but unexpected things happen. ONESHOT.

Rating: T for language...?

**Warning: Might contain too much OOC-ness since it's kinda like AU. I'm bad at writing...English is definitely not my first language. /shotdead**

**Disclaimer: Durarara and its characters are owned by Narita-san. This piece is written and owned by me. Any similarities with other fics are purely coincidental.**

**A/N: Shizuka's POV all the way. Thoughts in italics.**

**

* * *

**

_Kriiiiiiiiiing~_

"Finally...lunch time. I'm so hungry...time to ea-huh?" I checked my bag, but much to my dismay, I couldn't find my lunchbox. _'That's weird...I'm sure I had it, the last time I checked...' _Then I heard it. That stupidly creepily annoying voice, calling me from behind.

"Shizu-chan~ This is delicious~~ Where did you buy it~~~?" I knew that voice so well...and that stupid nickname. He's the only one who dare to use that, and happens to be behind me.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME TH-" _'Wait, what the fuck did he mean by that?' _I turned behind, only to see him licking oh so passionately at his lunchbox-_'Wait, no...that yellow box...THAT'S MINE! THAT GODDAMNSUNNOVA...'_ I immediately felt anger rise from every inch of my body. _'That fleaaaaaaa! He's gonna pay!' _

The said boy, who has raven hair, pale skin and crimson eyes...eyed me in a playful way before starting to run for it.

"You know Shizu-chan, you should have more lunch, it's so unlike you to be on diet...I'll expect more next time, ciao~ " and then he continued to run.

"IIIIIZAAAAAAYAAAAKUUUUNNN! COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING FLEA! HOW DARE YOU ATE MY LUNCH!"

I burst out of the classroom immediately, only to find out that he's nowhere in sight.

"Ugh...just you wait, I'm gonna tear you limb to limb..." I said to myself, almost inaudible. I honestly didn't feel like chasing after him, since I'm dead hungry and I didn't feel like wasting anymore energy than I should.

_'Oh well, time to get myself something else I guess...' _I checked my pockets for my wallet, then realization struck me. I left it at home because I was rushing to school earlier. I was late for crying out loud! "Oh damn it..." I sighed and facepalmed, and then decided to go to the school's rooftop. I figured that sleeping it off might ease my hunger, at least for a bit.

Upon arriving on the rooftop, nobody is in sight. I rested somewhere quite hidden in case other people comes here. _'Well anyways, that's good...at least I can have my beauty sleep without disturbance...'_ I mused. After all, as much as I'm that unapproachable, except for really few, namely Shinra, Kadota and Izaya...Heiwajima Shizuka, aka me, is still a girl. I wouldn't like it if some other people actually saw me lying down, sleeping. It still felt like I'm so vulnerable, even though I knew people won't just approach me without expecting to get beaten up badly...except for that flea.

Orihara Izaya. That's the flea's...his name. We first met earlier this year. It wasn't pleasant, that's for sure. He tried to ask me out for a date, of course I refused! Being me, and the fact that we just met like, minutes ago, still made him do that? He's crazy. SO FUCKING CRAZY. Since that fatefully cursed day, he's been doing nothing but stupid pranks and occasional "Ne, Shizu-chan~ date shimashou~!" towards me and everytime I countered with loads of profanities and of course, heavy things being thrown towards him. I lost count of how many of the public property have been destroyed by me because of that guy (actually, I never bothered to count). Weird thing is, he seems to enjoy this treatment...oh so much. Sick bastard.

"Right...why the hell am I thinking of that damn flea? I must have gone nuts. Damn him for making me feel so goddamn hungry that I could totally eat him alive-wait, what the fuck. I did NOT just said that. Oh god no I didn't. I'm no freak. No no no no no never," then I decided to take a quick nap. Who cares if I'm sleeping here anyways.

I didn't know how much time had passed since I started, but I was awakened by...some weird feeling. What the...what is this...I felt my mouth is somehow filled. Wait, what? I slowly opened my eyes, somehow feeling breathless...! Snap. Those things that I'm feeling...they match now. Somebody is...freaking...kissing...me...wait, what the hell? I pulled away immediately, pushing the offender in the process. It was none other than him. The flea that I detest. The bastard that I've been thinking about the whole time-wait, WHAT THE FUCK?

I grabbed him by the collar, hissing, "what...the...fuck...DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU JERKASS?"

He just grinned. Damn that Cheshire grin. That same grin he always used towards me. I hate that. So much. So much that I wanted to throw a vendingmachine right this instant.

"Hi there Sleeping Beauty~ " I punched his gut while still holding his shirt. Goddamn that was embarassing.

He continued, "it's your fault Shizu-chan~ I've been trying to wake you up but you slept like a log! Then I figured I should try the method always used in fairy tales, you know~ Kissing the princess~ That worked, as much as I am surprised, considering you're a monster-" I punched him again. Real hard. Then I let him go, then immediately hugged my knees.

"...why...that...was my first kiss...why must it be...with you...of all people..." I said, trying to hold back my tears but failed and started to cry, I couldn't take it anymore. The embarassment is just too much, plus blame my bad mood. It's all his fault. Damn flea. Damn it all. Damn it to hell.

He stared at me, wide-eyed. He didn't expect this to happen. He tried to form words, but somehow failed to say it. I still continued to cry, I didn't care anymore. I just wanted him to go away, leaving me alone.

When I thought he finally left, I felt my shoulders being held. He drew me closer, embracing me. Now it's my turn to stare at him wide-eyed. _'Wha-Why is he even doing this?'_

"I'm...sorry...Shizu-chan..."

_'Huh?'_ I couldn't believe what I heard. Izaya-kun...just...apologized? I'm confused now.

"..." I decided to stay silent, he then continued, "I...uh...I like you, ever since we first met. Even though I just played around with you, I always knew, deep inside, I really want you...I love to see you get fired up because of me...I love your attention towards me...but I realized it now...I hate it when I see you cry...after all, I've never seen you cry before...you're so strong, Shizu-chan..." He sighed, and then wiped my tears away gently, managing a faint smile.

_'Whawhawhawha-did he just said that?'_ I flabbergasted. _'Is this even real? I'm dreaming. Yes, that's it. It's just a dream,' _but this comforting heat...as much as I like to deny it, it's so...real...so soothing...then, my body seemed to move on its own, returning the embrace.

"Wha-Shi..Shizu-chan?"

"You parasite...why the hell can't I get you out of my head...why the hell do I keep thinking of you...gosh darn it...why the hell did you just said that...why the hell am I feeling somehow calmed down..." I said between sobs.

"Guess the feeling is mutual after all eh..." He somehow smiled, it looked so...honest. So unlike the Izaya I knew all this time. I sighed.

"Seems like it...as much as I hate to admit it...I...I think...I...like you too, Izaya-kun..." I said, looking away. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. _'Oh my god...what the fuck did I just...'_

"Shizu-chan is so cute when blushing~ " He beamed while holding my face, forcing me to face him and wiped my tears again.

"Sh-shut up, Uzaya-ku-ngh?" He interrupted me by a kiss. Then I drew him deeper, caressing his silky hair, while he did the same to mine. It lasted for a while. Goddamn that actually felt good. Really good. I parted from him once I reached my limit.

"How was that? Better than our first, isn't it?" He grinned, still catching his breath.

"Uh...yeah..." I think I got too red I could explode. Damn, he's such a good kisser.

"So we're officially a couple now! Date shimashou~ " He said happily in a singing tune.

"Yeah...sure..." I felt kinda speechless. Me, dating him? That Orihara freaking Izaya-kun? But hell, maybe this is a good start. I couldn't deny that after all, maybe we're really meant for each other, since he's like the only one who can last long enough everytime I go into my rage mode. He's like the only one who's damn bold and persistent enough to repeatedly approach me even though I kept rejecting him, unlike other boys. He's like the only guy who I keep thinking about...though they were mostly in a bad way, this will probably change a bit starting now.

"Oh right, Shizu-chan...here~" He handed my lunchbox, which surprisingly contained food inside. I took it nervously. _'It's not poisoned it's not poisoned it's not poisoned really really.'_

"Your cooking is way better than this but I hope that's enough as a compensation for earlier." He said, facing the side instead.

"Wha...how did you know I cooked that? I'm pretty sure you said I bought it..."

"I just love teasing you Shizu-chan~ " There goes the grin again. This time, I didn't seem to mind that he called me by that nickname of his. His voice didn't annoy me as much even, weird...

"You planned this, didn't you?" I glared at him.

"I only planned the food part, not the whole confession part...really. That's like, the reason why I woke you up earlier. You're so unpredictable as always."

"...Heh."

"That's why I love you~ Hey, better eat that already, it's getting cold~" He pointed towards the lunchbox eagerly.

"Ah...right..." I started to eat the lunch he gave me. It's some tuna-filled onigiri. _'Heh, that's like him alright...he loves tuna...'_ I mused to myself.

"Is that...good enough for you?" He looked curious. I guess he did these himself since it looks homemade.

"Yeah..." I managed a smile. It actually felt good...he's a nice guy sometimes. Gotta admit, the food's delicious too.

"Really? Then let's do this more often!"

"Do...what?" I inquired.

"Exchanging lunch, like now~"

Then it hit me. This is what he planned earlier, probably in a different way than right now...like secretly putting my lunchbox back inside my bag or something among the lines. He did those once in a while.

"Um...Shizu-chan? So it's a no?" he pouted.

"Umm...no. I mean, sure, go ahead...by the way, Izaya-kun..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks...for today..." I mumbled softly. I wondered if he could even hear that.

"You're welcome dear~" I could have sworn he winked.

I flushed by the word. "Don't call me that dammit, it's embarassing!"

"Aww Shizu-chan, you're blushing again, so cute~ "

"S-s-shut up already!" I held the urge to kick him for now. That will have to wait until the next time he pranks me.

_Kriiiiiing~_

"Lunch time's over huh, let's go Shizu-chan!" He then held my hand, and we walked back to class together. We barely made it before the teacher came in.

"I'll be waiting after school, okay?" He grins.

"Okay, see you." Then we went to our respective places, mine's beside Shinra's, his behind me, beside Kadota's.

"Sooooooo...something good happened between you two?" Shinra asked as I took my seat.

"Kind of..." I blushed at the thought of what happened earlier. Lots had happened in such a short time.

"Ohohoho...is this what I think it is Shizuka-chan?" He grins.

"Hell no! Damn you Shinra!" I denied, but in reality...looks like I'll be looking forward to lunch times and after school times after this.

"Shizuka, be quiet." Oh wait, when did the teacher come in?

"Uh...sorry Sakaki-sensei!" I then looked behind, only to see Izaya winking. "Stupid Izaya..." I said, burying my face against my textbook.

* * *

My first published fanfic/drabble ever...usually I just keep them to myself, lol. It was quite hard to translate plus adding since my drabbles are in Japanese and contains script-like stuffs.../shot

FYI, the teacher's line's supposed to be a pun in Japanese. And I actually typed facebook instead of textbook the 1st time. OMG. /shotagain

Apologies for the many dialogues, OOC-ness, my rantness and shortness...m(._.)m

Do review please~ I need some morale boost here...exampracticelol and do tell me if my writing style is against any sort of rules here! orz

Also, special thanks to Chou, my dear sister for the beta.

Thank you for reading~ *bows*


End file.
